


Baby, I'm Yours

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Geeky Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, NSFW, Popular Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Hiccup was a geeky maths nerd and Astrid was one of the most popular (and beautiful) girls in school. After Hiccup had helped her pass a maths test she had came over to repay him the favour and since they'd been friends with benefits. They would meet in secret, nobody knew about them, and they'd have meaningless sex. The only problem was for Hiccup it wasn't just meaningless, and it wasn't just sex. He was deeply in love with Astrid, but she was only interested in using Hiccup for sex. Yep, things were pretty complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

 Hiccup's phone began to ring and the name 'A' flashed across his phone screen. Hiccup held up his finger to Snotlout to silence him before he picked up his phone, "hello?" He said. 

"Hey Hic, you busy?" Astrid asked, he thought he heard her sniff, she sounded upset. He frowned, looking at Snotlout, "who is it?" He mouthed. He shook his head to him, "nah, what's up?" He asked Astrid. 

"My dad's being a dick, can I come over?" She asked, he nodded, "yeah sure, are you okay?" He asked. He heard what was definitely a sniff, "Hiccup we've talked about this, this is a strictly sexual relationship. No feelings, no questions and definitely no opening up to each other. You're just a good fuck, we have that fun together but that's it" she said, annoyance clear in her voice. 

Hiccup winced and nodded again, "right, sorry, I forgot" he said hastily, "so can I come over or not?" She asked, Hiccup looked at Snotlout again, "is that Astrid?" He mouthed, Hiccup frowned and waved his hand, "uh sorry, yes of course" he said to Astrid. 

"Cool, I'm on my way, I'll see you in a minute" she said before she hung up. Hiccup sighed and dropped his phone on the bed next to them, "so how's Astrid?" Snotlout teased, Hiccup laughed, "she's coming over in a sec, so you need to go"

His cousin, who happened to be one of Astrid's best friends, was the only one who knew about their little deal. 

Snotlout laughed, "so basically Astrid just booty called you and now you're kicking me out?" He said, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "come on Snot, it's not like that" he said before he paused, "well actually, yeah it's exactly like that"

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "whatever, she's got you on the hook man" he said grabbing his jacket, "she hasn't got me on the hook, we just fuck around. I can call her any time night or day and she'll do the same. It's great, I can have sex whenever I want, no strings attached" Hiccup explained for the millionth time. 

Snotlout snorted, Hiccup walked him out as they walked out his room and down the hallway, "it's great is it? So we're just going to ignore the overwhelming fact you're totally in love with Astrid are we?" He asked. 

Hiccup shot him a warning look, "I'm not in love with her, do I wish things were different and I could at least be seen with her in public? Yes. Do I wish we could be more than just friends with benefits? Yes. Do I wish I could actually have her name saved in my phone instead of just having her under A? Yes. But that does not mean I'm in love with her" he ranted. 

Snotlout just laughed and shook his head, "ha, okay. Just make sure you use protection, I don't need to hear Astrid lying about her sex life and telling us some football jock had gotten her pregnant or something"

Hiccup shook his head, a horrified look on her face, "oh god could you imagine if I became a dad, that kid would be so fucked up" he laughed, "so I'll see you later yeah?" Snotlout said, he and Hiccup did their special handshake before Hiccup opened his door for him. 

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Astrid was waiting outside the door, her hand already raised to knock. Her eyes widened when she saw Snotlout, "oh hey Snot, what're you doing here?" She tried to ask casually. 

Snotlout put on a convincingly surprised facial expression, "me? I'm his cousin, what're you doing here?" He exclaimed, "Hiccup's helping me study for that maths test we have coming up" she lied. 

Snotlout frowned, "but we don't have a maths test" he said, "Snotlout get out" Hiccup sighed, he held up his hands in surrender, "alright! alright, I'm going yeesh" he said disappearing out the door and down the street muttering to himself about how rude some people, namedly Hiccup, could be. 

Hiccup flashed Astrid an apologetic smile, "sorry about him, you know how he can be" he said, "are you going to keep making small talk or are you going to kiss me?" She asked stepping into his house, shutting the door behind her. 

He stepped forward, grabbing her hip and pulling her closer until she was so close he could smell her, she smelled of expensive perfume and something sweet. 

She looked at him for a moment before her eyes dropped to his lips, "is your dad home?" She murmured, Hiccup shook his head, "no, we're home alone" he replied. 

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "perfect" she whispered before she kissed him. 

* * *

 He rolled off her with a groan, "so are we just going to ignore you called me crying?" He asked, running a hand through his messy hair, "yep, pretty much" she nodded sitting up next to him. 

Hiccup sighed, "Astrid, I know I'm just a way to relieve stress for you but we can talk too you know" he said, she shook her head, "sure, yeah. Let's talk about our feelings so I can open up to you and I get hurt again, no thanks" she laughed bitterly. 

He wanted to ask her what she meant by again but he bit his tongue, "you were crying, something's obviously not right. Why don't you ever tell me anything?" He asked in exasperation. 

She turned and looked at him, "why does this matter to you so much? God most guys would leap at a chance to have meaningless sex-" she began, "no strings attached I know, I know" he cut her off, he'd heard it a million times before, "it would be nice if we could do more than just have sex when we see each other"

She rolled her eyes, "I should've asked Ryan to help me on that test instead" she muttered, Hiccup tried not to look too hurt, she sighed, "fine, we can talk. But nothing personal, small talk only" she said. 

Hiccup smiled, it wasn't much but it was something, "thank you, so what happened with your dad?" He asked, she groaned, "what did I just say? Nothing personal!" She scolded. 

Hiccup spread his hands, "you called me in tears, I deserve to know why" he argued, she shook her head, "you're my fuck buddy, not my boyfriend" she reminded him. 

 _Ouch_. That hurt. He knew she didn't mean to be so harsh, she just had a lot on her plate, she'd been calling him more and more recently. 

She massaged the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Hiccup, thank you for your concern but I don't want to talk about it" she explained, "you're a mechanic right? Are you working on anything new right now?" She asked quickly changing the subject before he could say anything else. 

He picked up his discarded glasses from his bedside table, "oh, yeah I'm trying to build a device using an intricate system made up of wires and-" he started, "gods you're such a nerd" she laughed teasingly. 

He laughed, "right, thanks" he said shaking his head. She rested her head on his shoulder, "oh, my car keeps breaking down, do you mind if I bring it by the garage on Monday after school?" She asked, "I'll make it worth your while" she whispered, nibbling his ear. 

He shivered and nodded eagerly, "yeah- yeah, just uh" he stammered trying to form a coherent sentence as her hand snaked under the covers again, clouding his thoughts and making it extremely difficult to speak, "I'll see what I can do" he swallowed hard. 

She laughed again, gods that laugh, "looks like you're ready for round 2" she said with an arched brow. She looked so beautiful, fuck why couldn't he be any other man on the planet, maybe then he'd have a real shot with her or at least the confidence to ask her on a date. 

He smiled and nodded, "it's not my fault you did the ear thing, it drives me crazy" he said ignoring the painful thudding of his heart, she flashed him a sultry smile, "I know, you don't need these anymore" she carefully pulled the glasses off his face and placed them on his bedside table again. 

He wished things could be different, he wished he wasn't such a loser. He was a skinny, one legged nerd with glasses and a metal leg he made himself, and she was Astrid Hofferson; beautiful, popular, rich. 

It all started about 6 months ago when her dad told her he'd buy her a new car if she got an A on her maths test and so she came to Hiccup to help her get the A. Hiccup was undoubtedly the smartest guy in school, so with his help she passed no problem. Then one night she showed up on his doorstep and told him she wanted to repay him for the new flashy sports car her daddy bought her and so it all started. 

She took his phone afterwards and put in her number under 'A' and told him he could text or call her whenever he wanted to hook up just as long as nobody found out about them. Well Hiccup had to tell Snotlout, if he didn't tell someone he would explode. He'd loved Astrid since second grade, and now he was sleeping with her every week and pretending it didn't hurt at all that he could be so close to her but yet so far away. 

He closed his eyes when she disappeared beneath the covers again and hissed when she touched him so gently, gods was this killing him but there was no way he was ever going to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup groaned as he pushed his crappy car into the parking spot, he couldn't really afford a car so he built one himself and well, building a car from scratch wasn't as easy as he thought and it had broken down about 10 minutes away from the school, so he had to push it the rest of the way.

He wiped his hands on his shirt, they were sticky with car grease and oil and left a dark stain on his button up checkered shirt. He groaned and kicked the wheel of his car, "stupid piece of junk" he muttered angrily before he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and headed to math class.

He walked down the hall dodging the flying football that hurtled down the hall or the laughter that followed him as he walked on by the jocks. He wasn't exactly popular, he was the smartest kid in school, meaning he was the least popular. I mean with a metal leg, glasses and being as tall and lanky as he was he was an easy target, he didn't blame them, hel he'd be bully him if he was literally anyone else.

He was pulling his chemistry textbooks out of his locker when he felt a shadow fall over him, he didn't need to look up to know it was Eret, the antagonist of his life. He sighed, "hey Eret" he said wearily.

Eret leaned on the locker next to him, a sly grin on his face, "hey four eyes" he said before he slammed Hiccup's locker shut, if Hiccup hadn't yanked his fingers quickly away they'd be crushed by now, "got those cheat sheets for me?" He asked.

Hiccup gritted his teeth, "you know Eret, if you spent even _half_   as much time studying as you did staring at yourself in the mirror maybe you could grow a second brain cell" he retorted. He knew he'd probably bought himself a black eye or a swift kick to the balls but it was worth it.

Eret growled and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him back against the wall, "what'd you say to me?" He demanded, Hiccup's head hit the metal locker with a loud crash, "you heard me" Hiccup said, he'd meant to sound cool and confident but instead his voice warbled as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

He slapped Hiccup's books out of his hands, "do you think you're funny you nerd?" He asked, Hiccup forced a smile on his face, "well I-" he started, Eret swiped his legs from under him causing Hiccup to collapse when his metal leg failed him. He landed face first on the floor and he _knew_ everyone was watching now.

His glasses skidded across the floor landing right in front of Eret, "you're nothing. You ain't funny, you ain't popular, you ain't cool. You are a skinny pathetic little loser with no friends" he spat.

Hiccup looked up just in time to see him crush his glasses underfoot, Hiccup groaned, he didn't have his spares on him meaning he had two options, push his car home and grab his spares or stumble through his day blind.

He flinched as Eret pulled him roughly to his feet and raised his hand to punch him, then Hiccup saw Astrid and the gang walking down the hall towards them. He locked eyes with her and sent her a silent plea. Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes before she rolled up her sleeves and stormed towards them, "drop the nerd Eret" she said, her voice hard and tough.

Eret released Hiccup and turned to Astrid with a grin, "hey Hofferson, since when do you care about whiny little math geeks?" He asked. Astrid huffed an amused laugh, "I don't, but give the kid a break. He's only got one leg for Thors sake" she said gesturing to Hiccup who was scrambling on his hands and knees for his books.

Eret looked down at Hiccup then back up at Astrid, flexing his fist, "yeahhh, but what you gonna do about it?" He joked, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched Astrid, curious to see what she'd do next.

She looked down at Hiccup and sighed heavily, gritting her teeth. She strode towards Eret until she was staring up at him, fists clenched, "I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it" she said before she grabbed his wrist, spinning around so she had it pinned to his back and jerked his shoulder back.

He screamed in pain, "ow! What the fuck? Let go of me!" He roared, Astrid smirked and flicked her fringe out of her eyes, "you going to leave Haddock alone?" She asked, when he hesitated she pressed his arm a little harder to his back, "ahh! Okay! Yes! Yes, I'll leave him alone" he cried trying to squirm out of her grasp.

She let him go, pushing him away from Hiccup. He nursed his sore arm as he glared at them both, "gods, I was just having a little fun with him" he muttered bitterly. Astrid punched him hard in the stomach, "yeah well don't. I hate assholes" she spat. He doubled over, wheezing as he grabbed his gut.

Astrid turned and walked back to where Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut waited for her, "way to go Astrid!" Fishlegs said high fiving her. Eret took one last look at Astrid before he turned the other way and ran quickly away. Hiccup got to his feet awkwardly, he could still feel everyone's eyes on him but at least he hadn't had his ass beaten to a pulp.

He looked at Astrid, she stood watching with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed expression on her face, "uhh thanks" Hiccup said rubbing his neck, Astrid looked up and down critically, "don't talk to me nerd" she said turning on her heel.

He didn't take it too personally, it was all part of their deal, Astrid may be popular but she wasn't like any of the other girls, she was special. She was a tomboy and a total badass, she could seriously kick ass. She agreed if she saw Hiccup being beaten up she'd step in but she refused to act like she knew him in any way. They may share amorous exchanges behind closed doors but in school she treated him like everyone else, if not worse and she'd make it up to him later.

Fishlegs and the twins laughed and jeered at Hiccup before they followed Astrid, Snotlout didn't move however. Astrid stopped when she noticed Snotlout wasn't walking with them, "you coming?" She asked him.

He switched his glance between Astrid and Hiccup, "he's my cousin" he said, she nodded, "I get it, go on" she said. He smiled, "thanks, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" he said and rushed to Hiccup's side.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, Hiccup watched her walk away then sighed, dropping his head to his broken glasses, "yeah, but my glasses are fucked" he muttered. Snotlout picked up the two halves and tried to fit them back together to no avail, "come on, I have a spare pair in my locker" he sighed.

Hiccup frowned as he followed his older cousin, "why? You don't wear glasses" he questioned, "they're for you stupid" he said punching his arm. He opened up his locker, shoving inside the broken pair and pulling out a fresh new spare pair, "I always keep spares in case you get beaten up" he explained, handing them to Hiccup.

Hiccup accepted them gratefully, "thanks Snot" he said pushing the glasses onto the bridge of his nose, "you all good now?" He asked, checking Hiccup over for injuries. Hiccup nodded, "yeah, I think I'm okay" he replied, Snotlout knelt next to him, "your legs not damaged?" He asked inspecting his prosthetic. Hiccup laughed, "quit worrying my leg's fine" he said.

Snotlout stood and nodded, "alright, just be careful. Try not to get into any more fights today, I'm not sure Astrid would save you again" he said only half jokingly.

* * *

 

Hiccup sat at the back of the cafeteria like he always did, he didn't exactly have friends, not that he cared all that much, he liked it. He had Snotlout who looked out for him and Astrid he'd call when he got bored or lonely, he was often busy working at the garage, or walking his dog Toothless, or building and inventing things anyway so he was fine with his lack of friends.

Usually Hiccup would sit on the back bench, lean back against the wall and tinker away at whatever new invention he was working on but today his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't help but to think about Astrid.

He wondered what was going on with her, he knew she'd never tell him and he wouldn't dare asking Snotlout, of course he knew, he was one of Astrid's best friends of course he did, but even if he would tell Hiccup, which he wouldn't, Hiccup respected her privacy. He wanted her to tell him, but that would never happen, they weren't like that.

He picked up his untouched sandwich, took a bite and chewed solemnly as he thought, gods why couldn't things be different.

Then his phone vibrated on the table next to him, he glanced on the screen to see he had a text from Astrid. He sighed and unlocked his phone expecting she wanted him to meet her behind the school or something, which made things both better and worse. 

Astrid: _Unless you want to get your ass beat stop looking so grumpy_

Hiccup frowned and looked up to where Astrid sat in the middle of the cafeteria at the popular table. She watched him with an amused expression on her face, her eyebrows raised to him as if in question. He looked down at his phone to see she had sent him another text.

Astrid:  _Not working on anything today?_

He opened his mouth in realisation and held up his finger to her before he typed out his reply. His mind raced with the simple fact she knew what he spent his lunch doing, meaning she must have watched him before to notice that it wasn't normal for him to not be tinkering. He took a deep breath and replied casually enough. 

Hiccup: _Just not feeling it today_

Hiccup: _Why, spying on me?_

He looked up to see Astrid laugh at her phone and then quickly shoving it into her pocket when Ruffnut tried to see who she was texting. He watched the two for a few moments before he returned back to his sandwich.

Astrid fought off Ruffnut's attempts to pull her phone from her pocket to read her texts, "who is it?" She demanded, Astrid shook her head as she pushed her friend away, "nobody, go away" she laughed.

"You were obviously texting _somebody_ so who is it and why are you being so secretive?" Ruffnut pushed, Astrid snorted in amusement, "because he's not important" she replied switching her phone into her further pocket in attempt to hide her phone from Ruffnut. 

Ruffnut gasped, " _he?_ So it's a boy" she said wiggling her eyebrows, Astrid nudged her with her shoulder, "fuck off, I need to reply" she laughed. Ruffnut sighed, "fine, go on then" she held up her hands and turned back to her brother.

Hiccup looked up when his phone vibrated with another text from Astrid. 

Astrid:  _Want me to make you feel better? ;)_

Hiccup looked up at her and grinned, she arched her brow suggestively at him. 

Hiccup:  _Now?_

Astrid shrugged and subtly opened her leather jacket a little more so he could see her chest through her shirt, Hiccup gulped and nodded eagerly. 

Astrid:  _Thought you might say that, meet me in the music room_

Hiccup shoved his phone in his pocket and walked briskly through the cafeteria, he sped down the hallways eagerly until he stopped outside the music room. Astrid wasn't far behind him. 

He shouldered the door open and flicked on the lights, checking to make sure the room was empty. He'd done this enough times to know the protocol, he walked around the room once checking behind the drumset and grand piano. 

Astrid walked in, shutting and locking the door behind her, "empty?" She asked, Hiccup just nodded and crossed the room to her. 

She pressed Hiccup to the door and kissed him gently at first then harder, hotter, quicker. 

He groaned and ripped her jacket off, she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the door, grinding her hips against his slowly until she felt him start to get hard, she bit his neck careful not to let the skin bruise earning a soft whine from Hiccup. 

He tore his arms away from her grip and grabbed her hips instead, feeling her through her tight jeans. He grabbed her neck and pushed her away, "on your knees" he demanded. 

She gave him a cattish grin and flicked the lights off before she dropped to her knees in front of him, she reached into her jacket and pulled out a leather band to tie her hair out of the way with. Then unbuttoning his jeans and pulling him free from his boxers. 

He shook his head and tutted, "ah ah ah, you know I like to watch you" he said and flicked the lights back on again. 

She squeezed him lightly, "as you wish" she purred, he let his head drop back against the door, "gods" he muttered then she took him in her mouth. 

He held his breath and clamped a hand to his mouth using the other to push her head down, "f-fuck" he gasped, muffled by his hand. 

Astrid pulled away slowly licking him from base to tip, Hiccup's hips twitched and he had to bite down on his hand to stop himself from crying out. 

He pulled his hand from his mouth to his hair, "more" he panted, she hummed against him before she took all of him in her mouth and sucked hard. 

Hiccup bit his lip and moved his second hand to grip her head, he knew she liked to have her hair pulled so he tugged lightly at her blonde locks. He smirked at the gasp that escaped her lips muffled by his dick in her mouth. 

The sight of her made him shake, he was getting closer, "say my name" he choked, she switched her mouth for her hand and looked at him seductively, "come for me Hiccup" she whispered. 

He groaned and started to buck into her hand, "mhh y-es" he moaned, she smirked and squeezed the tip with every quick stroke, "where do you want it?" She asked. 

He could barely think now, all he could think about were how soft her hands were, how his heart was racing in his ears. He shook his head, "swallow" he stammered. 

She bit her lip and nodded, "yes daddy" she whispered. Hiccup swore, she must have been worried about him. She only called him that when he was really upset, she'd never ask why but she would always pull out the big guns. 

He found it insanely hot, the first time she ever said that to him he came on the spot right then and there. He ignored the irony of it of course, she was a few months older than him and definitely the dominant one but it sent a tingle down his entire body. 

"oh Fuck, fuck- Astrid!" He moaned. His body shook as he came, her hands gripped his hips to steady him as she swallowed then sucked the semen that dripped off of him. 

She wiped her mouth and smiled, "feel better?" She asked, _not when she looked at him like that,_ "so much so" Hiccup lied. 

She stood up and tugged at the band freeing her blonde hair again, "good, I'm glad I could be of service to you" she said with a wink. Hiccup crinkled his nose in disgust, "don't say that, you make me feel so dirty" he laughed and tucked himself back in his boxers. 

She pulled out her phone and checked her appearance, pulling at her chin to make sure there was none left on her face, "and what, you don't think this is dirty?" She asked, he ran his hair and cocked his head, "yeah you're right" 

She smiled smugly, "oh Hiccup, I always am" she replied, he cast her a skeptical look, "sure" he laughed. She gave him the finger before she bent and retrieved her dropped jacket, pulling it back on again. 

She unlocked the door before she faltered, "oh and Hiccup?" She said, he didn't look up as he buckled his jeans, "hm?" He hummed. 

She grabbed his face, "don't forget to smile, you look cute when you do" she cooed teasingly then opened the door and left before he could reply. 

He just watched after her in shocked silence, Astrid had just called him cute, what did that mean? Was she actually attracted to him? Did she like him? Was he reading too much into this? He must be overthinking this all. 

"Holy shit, I need to text Snotlout" he muttered to himself deciding he'd get a second opinion. 

Hiccup: _Dude, you'll never guess what just happened_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup turned the key in the ignition again in an attempt to start his car, his engine spluttered and failed after the 4th time, "agh!" Hiccup cried in frustration before he slammed his head against the wheel, the horn honked loudly making everyone in the parking lot jump and look at Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his ass buzz as his phone vibrated in his back pocket, he lifted his head with a sigh and shifted his weight so he could grab his phone, the notification on his home screen read. 

A:  _Having car troubles?_

Hiccup frowned and looked up, his eyes searching the parking lot for the sender of his text but he couldn't spot her anywhere. He unlocked his phone quickly and sent his confused response. 

Hiccup:  _Are you watching me?_

He got out of his car and stood so he could have a better look of the parking lot but he still couldn't find her, his phone buzzed again as she replied. 

Astrid:  _No_

Astrid:  _There's no point getting out of your car you won't find me_

This only confused him further, so she was watching him, but from where? He stared glanced into the windows of all the cars and of all the students in the nearby area but he couldn't find her. He slumped back to his car in defeat. 

Hiccup:  _Where are you?_

Astrid:  _Look up_

He looked up to see something a light glinting from the trees that lined the parking lot on the far end to him, he squinted to see Astrid reflecting the sun with her phone. She stood partially hidden by a tree trunk, he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. 

Hiccup:  _Wow, uh... I have lots of questions and I'm not sure where to begin_

Hiccup:  _Why exactly hidden in a tree?_

Hiccup:  _And why are you watching me?_

Astrid:  _None of your business_

Astrid:  _What's wrong with your car?_

Hiccup:  _It's crap ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

Hiccup:  _Can you give me a lift home?_

Astrid:  _Fuck no, you know I don't like to be seen with you_

Okay, that hurt. But he needed to go home and didn't really feel like pushing his car 5 miles in the cold. 

Hiccup:  _Please_

She didn't reply again for a few minutes, this worried him, before she'd replied within seconds of him sending each text and she was generally a fast responder. After 4 minutes he decided she wasn't going to reply and he might as well start pushing. 

He huffed and reluctantly got of his car, he pressed his hands against his car and got ready to push when his phone buzzed, his heart leapt, he prayed to Thor it was Astrid. He sighed in relief when he saw her name show up. 

Astrid:  _Fine. But only if you promise you won't be seen, I'm not having you ruin my reputation_

Astrid:  _Nerd_

He couldn't tell if she was joking or not but just as he read her text there was a sudden strong gust of wind, sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine and goosebumps dancing along his skin and at that point he didn't care. 

Hiccup:  _I promise_

Astrid:  _Come on then, my car is only a few rows from yours_

He subtly watched her as she emerged from the trees and crossed the parking lot. He waited until she climbed into her car and started the engine before he crept quickly to her car and got into the back seat. 

She didn't look at him when he got in but he could tell she was watching him in her rear view mirror, he could feel her icy blue eyes' stare. He slid lower down in her back seat so he couldn't be spotted as easily. 

"Hey" he said lowly, she turned her eyes back to the parking lot and reversed back out of the space, "hey" she said bluntly. He knew she didn't mean to, she was just blunt when she was concentrating, especially when was driving. 

He cleared his throat, "so uh, you said there was something wrong with your car?" He implored, she frowned, "what?" She asked glancing at him in the rear view mirror, "oh right yeah, listen" she recovered shaking her head. 

She shifted into third gear and the car made a painful grinding sound, loud enough to be heard over the powerful roar of her engine, Hiccup winced, "do you know what it is?" She asked turning her attention back to the road. 

Hiccup nodded, "yeah, it sounds like your clutch or gear synchronizer is worn out and will need replacing, it won't be cheap" he said, "shit, that's just what I need" she muttered under her breath. 

Hiccup sat up slightly so he could look at her, "what's the problem? Doesn't your dad usually pay for everything?" He asked. She sent him a sharp glare, "not that it's any of your business, but me and my dad aren't really talking right now" she said. 

Her tone warned him not to explore any further so he bit his tongue and just nodded instead, "okay well, I'll call Gobber and see what I can do. I need him to tow my car to the garage anyway so you can drop your car there too if you want" he offered. 

She hummed in response and he pulled out his phone to call Gobber. He waited as he heard the phone ring a few times before his friend picked up the phone and greeted him enthusiastically, "Hiccup! How ye doing laddy?" He asked in his heavy Scottish accent. 

Hiccup laughed, "hey Gobber, I need a favour" he said, "oh here we go, ye only ever call me when ye want something, what is it?" Gobber sighed, but Hiccup knew he was only joking. 

He laughed again, "listen, my car broke down again and I need it to be towed, it's parked at school, do you think you or dad could pick it up?" He asked, Gobber laughed a deep rumbling belly laugh, "you need to buy a new car or build something better than that hunk of junk" 

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair, "I know, but I don't exactly have the money or time, it's not my fault _you_ don't pay me enough" Hiccup joked, "hey watch it boyo" Gobber barked teasingly. 

Hiccup laughed, "so can you pick it up?" He asked, "yeah, yeah. Don't you worry, I'll get yeh father to go pick it up now" he said. Astrid looked at him pointedly in her mirror, "Hiccup" she chimed. 

He held up her hand to her, "yes, I know. Gobber there's something else I need you to do" he said, "ooh, who's the girl?" He asked immediately. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "nobody. Now my friend's car needs a replacement clutch or gear synchronizer. If they bring it in could you take a look at it?" He asked. 

"Is your friend the girl?" He asked in a song-song way, "Gobber" he said, "ooh someone's touchy!" He cried, "why can't you take a look at it yourself?" He asked when Hiccup didn't respond. 

"Because I'm not working today" Hiccup growled, "alright, I'll take a look at your new girlfriend's car" he teased, Hiccup hung up the phone on Gobber's raucous laughter. 

Astrid raised her eyebrow to him, "so?" She asked, "yeah, Gobber's gonna take a look at it" he replied wearily, she frowned at his change of voice but said nothing, "cool, thank you I guess" she replied breezily. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, not that Hiccup particularly minded, he was used to the quiet, he didn't have any friends except from Snotlout and Toothless and it wasn't anything unusual for Astrid not to talk to him. 

She turned around in her seat when she pulled up outside his house, "right, get out quick before someone sees me" she ordered, "thank you for the ride home Astrid, I appreciate it" he said as he opened the door. 

She shrugged, "your friend's fixing my car, I suppose I owe you one" she sighed, "well it's kind of his job" Hiccup joked. She offered him a small smile, "anyway, I'll see you around, you've got my number if you need me" and with that her car peeled off down the road to where the garage was. 

The second Hiccup stepped through the door he was greeted enthusiastically by his pitbull Toothless, he jumped up at Hiccup in attempts to greet him, his whole body shook as his tail wagged ecstatically. 

Hiccup chuckled and knelt so he could give Toothless the attention he desired, "hey bud" he said scratching behind his ears, Toothless howled happily and pinned Hiccup down licking at his face. 

Hiccup pushed Toothless off as he coughed and spluttered, "ugh Toothless, you're drooling all over me" he laughed. His mom emerged from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, she smiled when she saw Hiccup, "oh hello dear, I thought I heard your voice, how was school?" She asked warmly. 

Hiccup struggled to his feet and wiped the drool off his face and neck, "it was okay" he shrugged, he started for the stairs but his mom grabbed his face, "hang on, what happened to your lip? Did someone hurt you?" She asked, worry deep set in her face. 

He ran his tongue over the cut on his lip where he bit it too hard. He remembered Astrid on her knees in front of him today, his hand gripping her ponytail tight as she sucked him dry. 

 _"Oh Astrid"_   _He groaned when he bit his lip, he felt his lip go hot and the taste of blood on his tongue but he was too allured to care._

Hiccup coughed, "no, I just-" he thought quickly for an excuse because he would rather shit out Thors hammer than explain to his mom he bit his lip when Astrid Hofferson, a girl his mom had known forever, had sucked his dick. 

"I tripped and accidentally bit my lip" he lied, his mom seemed to believe him, she nodded, "oh okay, well as long as you're alright" she said touching his lip, Hiccup laughed and dodged her hand, his mom seemed to have no sense of person space, "I'm fine mom" 

His mom held her hands up, "okay, okay, I hear you" she said backing up a bit, "well just so you know, I'm going down to the shelter" she said grabbing her jacket, "alright, you might want to take Toothless with you, saves me from taking him out later" he called over his shoulder. 

His mom runs a shelter for abandoned, abused or homeless pitbulls, it was sad how many people hated or feared them because they consider pitbulls a dangerous, violent breed when they're exactly the opposite. Pitbulls were the most loving, caring, loyal breed of dog there was but nobody wanted to love them. 

Toothless was actually a rescue pitbull, Hiccup had found him alone in the gutter as a puppy, he had been starved and half of his tail had been cut off but Hiccup saved him and nursed him back to health and they'd been together ever since. 


End file.
